We Live Forever
by The light of darkness
Summary: What can one person change, when they are sent into a past with a different future?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for all chapters posted in this story: I do NOT own Evangelion. I just own my original ideas that pop up in here. Any comments on anything, don't hesitate to email me.

* * *

"…I wish I could have saved them. All of them…"

Shinji Ikari, Adam's chosen son, looked over the fields of earth void of life, except for the orange globs of LCL that littered the landscape. Plant-life was half dead, the vast ocean colored like sunlit water that appeared at dawn of evening, crashed against the solid rock and lapped the shores of sand. Everything was quiet, and would remain quiet for eternity. There was barely any wind to rustle the leaves, and in time, that too would die away. But he would remain a being of etherealness, to look after it till its dying days, and then wonder alone in the black vastness of nothingness, always haunted by the look of those red, blue, brown, green, eyes. The eyes of humanity, as each watched on as they were released of their coils, both spiritual and mortal.

It bothered him, that as the destroyer, he was bound to the earth, to watch it wither and die before he himself was released.

Alone.

Forever.

---

He hovered before the head of Rei, the red orbs serving as her eyes dull with death.

A single tear was shed. "If god was truly a good man, why! Why has he cursed me like this?"

As usual, the head didn't answer. It never did. Silenced by the absence of a soul, it could never perform its functions again.

"I just…I just want to live a life. A life where this never happened. IS THAT SO HARD TO GRANT!!!"

"…yes."

Shinji wheeled around. Before him, a man stood. Crimson eyes shone with brilliance from his tanned skin. Hair flowed from his head in gray, coming short of the bottom of his long robes, which in tern where revealing bare feet. In His hands hung a spear of two prongs, and a shield. There were no age signs, weariness, battle scars or conflict on his face, but it shone with fatherly love.

"Wh-what…what did you say…"

"After my seventeen messengers failed to return, I…launched my own investigation into why. Can you imagine the surprise I felt, an emotion I have long forgotten, when I found out they where defeated and killed by you and your cohorts believing that they came to destroy? Even more so that you, a son of Adam, Asuka, a temperamental human, and Rei, the clone of Lillith, were the cause of it."

His speech was gentle; no sound of malice was evident in his voice. Even so, with that revealed, Shinji still felt it hard to look into his eyes. He felt ashamed, hatred at himself, as well as pity. Pity that he couldn't have found out why they were sent.

He continued. "It matters not though. They too were driven mad by eternal living. If they could have thoughts now, they'd be glad, and be thanking you for ending their eternal suffering."

Shinji finally looked at him. "At the cost of my own. Is that why you are here? To gloat at me that I now must suffer eternally? That I, being a son of Adam, was chosen out of all those who did better than me, to remain an existence with no purpose!" Shinji was fuming now, angered by this revelation. "I never wanted to spend eternity alone, staring at the dead head of the person who is a half-clone of my mother, and my most probable love-interest!!

"If that is why you think I'm here, than you are mistaken entirely. No one should suffer as I am, so I am here to give you a life to live again. Did you not say you wished a life where this event didn't happen?" As he spoke, Shinji's vision began to blacken, his memory slowly forgetting things. Important things, from certain events. "I, being the loving god, grant you this wish. But before you go, I must apologise ahead of time. But you must change things that will happen, or we will meet again."

Shinji's vision faded. However in the recesses of his mind, he heard his final message.

'_Good Luck.'_

-----

**We Live Forever**

A NGE tale written by:

The light of darkness

Inspired by: 

Stories from great writers, previous attempts

& my music

--

Chapter 1: New life / Angel Attack

-----

'Not again…'

With his vision cleared, he observed the streets, empty except for abandoned cars. The buildings around him were tall and whole, shadows looming from them even in the midday sun. Every few blocks there were pay-phones, people absent for miles around, well…except for an extremely pale albino, red eyes boring into his. Dressed in a school uniform of blue and white, she looked the splitting image of her.

"Rei…"

He whispered her name, scarcely believing it was her. He knew without a doubt however, it was her.

'…_You came…'_

She faded from existence, birds scattering from nearby power lines, as shockwaves vibrated through the earth. He turned to face a nearby mountain, and the first angel he had faced, a being with hands of three prongs attached to long, thin arms, a bulky body with a round thing that was supposedly its head, grey as stone, and strong sturdy legs, appeared, lumbering out from behind the ranges. It would have looked human if it wasn't for the fact it had no neck and it had a massive red stone sitting in what was a bone incasing toward the lower torso.

'I've already defeated you…_Sachiel_.'

The great being stopped its advance. Raising its arm, a lance of energy erupted from 'hand' destroying one of the many VTOL's hovering around it, causing the craft to careen towards the earth, the turbulent winds making it to glide toward his current location.

'_I know, child of Adam…'_

The VTOL crashed into the pavement exploding on impact, shrapnel flying out in all directions, as Shinji's eyes widened in horror. Things were changing…fast.

He barely heard the screeching of tires as something hard impacted on his head, causing him to faint upon contact.

---

Eyes opened unaccustomed to the light, making him squint before his eyes adjusted to the brightness. Before too long, a splitting headache also made itself known. Making a low groan, he moved his hand resting by his side to his head, hoping it would elevate the pain, and started to look at his surroundings. Lying on the back seat of a car traveling at astounding speeds, he noted the driver was female, long purple hair crushed behind her back and the seat. She was wearing a short black dress, shades, and red driving gloves and a jacket with what looked like a stiff collar. Any other accessories she wore were not visible.

"Uhhhh, hello?"

The driver's head whipped around to reveal a face not too old or young. The face was childish though, as if she wanted to continue living like one.

"You're awake!!" she exclaimed, thrilled at the fact he was alive. "After a hit like that, I thought I would have to carry you to the infirmary. So how are you?"

"Hit to the head?" he questioned, ignoring her question completely.

"Yeah, being close as you were to the explosion caused by the angel, it's kinda great that you didn't receive worse."

"Explosion? Angel? What are you going on about?"

"Wait, you don't remember that stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Waking up in here. Why, what's going on?"

"…shit. Ritsu's gonna kill me…"

"Who's Ritsu?"

---

The large shutter closed behind them, the express car train starting its trip downwards, soon the walls blurring with speed.

"So…I'm Shinji Ikari. And you're Misato Katsuragi. And Ritsu is Ritsuko Agaki, your friend, who works with you in this top secret organization called NERV, which in turn is run by my father Gendo Ikari, who is regarded by many as a bastard. And he abandoned me when I was six, to be raised by the JSSDF, which stands for Japan's Strategic Self Defense Force…Are you sure that this is correct?"

"Hey, I've had to read your file before picking you up alright? Of course it's true. The file's under your seat if you want to check."

"I'll be fine."

"Sure?"

"Positive…you have a mirror somewhere? I want to see what I look like."

"Sure, it's small, but it's a mirror. Twist the rearview mirror around."

Reaching up, he turned the long-yet-small mirror around to face him, and immediately lost himself in ruby eyes, scarcely noting his slightly tanned skin, or smartly ruffled hair.

"…My…eyes…"

"What's the matter with them? They change or something?" Misato questioned in jest, not noticing something click in his mind.

'Did they change? Why am I so drawn to my eyes? What is wrong with them? _Is_ there anything wrong with them?' He continued staring at them, puzzled a little by their color.

"I wouldn't be so surprised by their color. I know of one other who has the same color eyes, but then again, she's albino. There's a lot of strange things that albino's have."

Breaking away from the mirror, he was about to question her on who and what she meant, when the tunnel gave way to a large, well lit cavern.

"It's…a geofront," he said, voice neutral of awe and surprise.

"Yep, this is mankind's last hope and NERV's primary facility."

He didn't say anything, but he had the strangest feeling of déjà vu.

The train carried them to the heart of the geofront, where a large pyramid was stationed surrounded by large amounts of vegetation.

---

Footsteps echoed down the empty corridors, the sound reverberating off the metal walls. The path in-between the walls well trodden by the two seemed to go on and on. It seemed like hours, and probably was, until Shinji finally shot out the question.

"…Are you sure you know where we're going? I think we've been going in circles."

Misato, although caught with her lack of direction, tried to discreetly hide the map Ritsuko gave her.

"Hehe…they make these things to be used you know…" She said, hoping that he would lay off as her mind was already having a go at her.

Noticing the small parchment, he questioned, "Is that a map?"

"…yes." She admitted with a defeated sigh.

"…And you got lost…"

"…Yes…"

"You're hopeless."

That got her going. "Hey, you try navigating around with a map that shows every floor packed on top of each other!"

"Fine, pass me the map."

She handed over the map, still a little ruffled that he called her hopeless. It hurt her ego to hear that.

Shinji took one look at the 'map' and was a little put off. 'No wonder she got lost.' It was a piece of paper with hexagons within hexagons and little rectangles representing rooms, and small arrows presenting the way through the complex. It was if you looked at it without understanding what it was meant to be, a whole lot of scribbles and waste of paper.

Shinji took off at an even pace, following the map as best he could to a tee. The amount of rights and lefts taken were many to count. All he knew was that they were making ground. Before too long they got to a metallic grey lift door.

"Thanks Shinji! Now, down a few floors and…"

The doors opened. An attractive woman in a one-piece diving suit and doctor's coat stepped out and the doors closed behind her. An obvious fake blond, she smelled of cigarettes, and a faint putrid scent hidden behind carefully applied perfume. No signs of make up, she was lightly tanned, but it was fading slowly, he guessed from over excessiveness of being indoors. Dark rings were barely visible under her eyes, a sign of lack of sleep.

"Miss Katsuragi. I would appreciate it if you do _not_ waste my time. This is the fourth time this week alone!" Misato muttered an apology behind her embarrassed grin. "So this is the third child..."

"Yeah, he's like his father. The unfriendly part, that is."

Ritsuko regarded him carefully as she beckoned them both into a now open elevator. Something was going through her mind, and it was putting him off. _Fast_. He went back to studying the map he took, trying to ignore the gaze of the good doctor.

"So, might I want to know how he got that recent mark on his head?"

Misato inwardly groaned in despair. She knew that this would come up.

"And no lies, ether," Ritsu added.

Misato crumpled, and relented. "He got hit in the head at the extraction point, and now…he's got amnesia."

Ritsuko lost it.

---

The trip was boring after that, and he lost himself in the red manual of NERV. He could predict somehow, though, what each next word was said, and soon he set himself a challenge to test himself. He'd pick a random sentence, and read the one before, guessing the next line. It was amusing until after getting seven in a row right. He then attempted to go back to the map, if the lights didn't go out after he closed his book.

"Uh…Why's it so dark?"

As if a being understood his question, they suddenly came back on and Shinji looked curiously at the bio-mech. A large purple face loomed in front of him. A singular horn protruded from the middle of its forehead, black sockets in the presence of eyes. An occasional splash of color was in small amounts, and even then rarely visible.

"And this is…"

"An Evangelion. Unit 01 to be exact," Misato answered his question.

"…So this is why I was summoned?" He questioned again.

"Correct."

The statement echoed around the room, however it pointed out plainly that there was a viewing platform where a solitary man was standing. Dark tinted orange glasses, white gloves, highly cared for uniform. It didn't take a genius to figure out who he was.

"Father?"

Ignoring him, Gendo continued, "We're moving out."

"Moving out!?" Misato demanded perplexed, things moving in her brain faster than she thought possible. "What do you mean? We don't even have a replacement pilot yet!"

Ritsu caught on silently what he was planning. "You just delivered one."

"What! How can he do it! It took Rei _months_ to sync with it to a respectable level!"

"We just need him to sit in the Eva. We're not expecting much of him."

Misato glared daggers at her best friend.

"Why did you send for me?" Shinji's small voice carried out across the bay fairly well.

"You know why."

Shinji looked up and met his gaze and smirked. "Actually, I don't."

Gendo didn't falter. "With your intelligence, I'm sure you can come up to a reasonable assumption of why I called."

"So you want me to pilot this…behemoth? I think the only reason you called was for our own personal gain. Correct? "

"That is a reasonable assumption."

"Then you should know my decision based on these facts."

"Why are you still here. If you express such disinterest in saving humanity, then leave. Die in what way seems best to you."

Gendo's words cut harshly in the enclosed space, reverberating of the walls. Shinji, under the implications of what was just said by both parties, hung his head, knowing full well that he had made his decision.

An explosion caught everyone's attention, drawing their heads to the ceiling of the complex. A few cracks appeared in the cealing, particles floating toward the ground. "It's close. It know's we're here," Gendo stated.

Ritsuko turned to shinji, a little panic in her eyes. "Time is scarce, Shinji. If you want to live, _humanity_ to live, now's the time to act."

Misato glared at him, not wanting him to give up so soon in life. Her tone was a little less sympathetic as she stubbornly told him to board the mecha.

Shinji had read what he saw on history in the NERV handbook, and read through it. It was a well orchestrated few paragraphs, however to him, it didn't seem right. Something was off about the whole thing. It was too well documented, like a story that tells of the events as they happen. It unsettled him deeply when he saw this. Something was off.

"No, Humanity's time has gone. I thought second impact presented that fact."

Silence rang in the hanger. Shinji had spoken, and it seemed that he was not to be deterred.

---

An eye opened wearily, before setting into an emotionless gaze. The figure noted she was on a bed, with white sheets adorning it. It was the noise of the nurses in the non-descript room, hurriedly moving about she assumed that woke her.

She glanced about, searching for anything that could be used for a mute, wanting to drown them out. In her search, she didn't notice that everything had quieted down, the foreboding presence of a section 2 guard holding a voice transmission device in her direction. Looking up to his covered eyes, he silently nodded at her unspoken question.

His voice came through the radio. _'Rei, our Spare is useless. You must do it again.'_

Her hopes of rest were shattered as she heard those words. She was broken, in more places than one, had a gauze over her right eye, protecting it while it healed, and on top of that, the replacement that had arrived at the last minute had refused to pilot in her place?!

She nodded grimly, despite her ailments. The commander was not to be refused. "Hai, commander…" Her voice was soft, trying to hide the pain.

The agent walked away from view, and the doctors flew into a flurry again.

She was wheeled out into the hallway, not three minutes had passed since she woke.

---

Things were moving fast. Not long after Gendo had diverted his attention elsewhere, the good doctor started bellowing orders to the surrounding orange suited personnel. Things started moving again in a fast and hurried pace. In the middle of it all, Shinji bowed his head, his breathing a calm and relaxed pace. _'I'm not needed. I…I…am weak. Is this who I was? A coward?'_

The doors to his left opened, hydraulic systems issuing a soft hiss and a clack of wheels and many pairs of soft shoes resonated within the room.

Soft shoes…Clack of wheels…

Shinji's head whipped around to witness a gurney and a few nurses pass him, its blue haired, red eyed occupant staring into his orbs of blood colored eyes, before contact was broken with a white coated nurse walked in between the teens. He continued to watch her as she sat up, only to see her wince in pain as she aborted her task.

'_She's injured…Their going to make her pilot that behemoth when she's literally covered in bandages?! Who are these people, these devils in disguise? She can't pilot in that condition! Even I can see that…_

The earth shook with such velocity, it shook him from his thoughts. At the same time, overhead loose support bars and lights were shaken from their joints.

Shinji ran. As fast as he could, he ran, if only to have some hope of saving the girl he just condemned.

---

'_Why the in the world did I ever get in this thing.'_

The thought ran through Shinji's head as he waited patently for the technicians to finish the final preparations. The tube called the entry-plug had not been inserted yet, but even still, the air was dead, only the soft voices of the personnel in orange gave away life. No time to change, he was still in the clothes he was found in.

Images of the falling debris, and the helpless gurney as the doctors ran away from it flashed through his eyes.

'_Oh, yeah. Because of her.'_

Her, he later found out as he somewhat listened to Dr. Akagi as she explained briefly how the Evangelion operated, was Rei Ayanami. The first chosen to pilot. The injuries however he was curious about. One did not sustain injuries like she did during an accident.

He heard rather than felt, the plug inserted in, before the running of liquid gained his attention.

"So now you decide to drown me? Who then are you going to get to pilot!" His voice was calm, not afraid of a death that was swiftly approaching.

"_Ikari, it's LCL. It connects you to the eva allowing you to pilot it. In other words, it's breathable."_ The calm womanly toned voice of a bridge personnel came through the speakers. Familiar, he could not place where he had heard it before.

The liquid dubbed LCL rose above his head. He didn't even need to breathe to know how it tasted. He exhaled the remaining air from his lungs before gagging as he inhaled the liquid. It felt worse than it tasted.

"I'd like them to see how they handle inhaling this stuff…" he muttered to himself.

Things started to liven up. Every few seconds a voice rang out as processes were initiated and completed. The plug seemed to disappear as Shinji felt his awareness of his body extend.

'It's still dark.' The plug disappeared intirely as Shinji found himself looking at the wall infront of him, as if through his own eyes.

"Now this is cool."

---

'_Now this is cool'_

The voice came through the speaker as Misato grinned.

"Bi-directional circuits open."

"Synchronization ratio: 53.1."

Ritsuko looked over her students shoulder at that, observing the panels displaying the readings generated by the replacement pilot.

"Amazing…"

The student, 1st lt. Ibuki, declared the results. "Harmonics seem normal. No disturbances have been found."

Ritsuko nodded, turning to the Operations Director, Misato. "Captain, begin."

"Begin Launch!"

---

**1 min later, above ground**

Sachiel was bored. He had played his mission down to a tee, now he was just waiting on his final target. He had been wondering around town for a few minutes now, but was starting to get impatient. It seemed to him they were taking longer than the last time. He approached the street of his downfall for the third time in a row, when the familiar alarms sounded. It inwardly smiled as the ground lit up with the glass bulbs they called lights. The ground parted, poles rocketed up, and jamming into position was the final target in the great monstrosity that was not himself.

Sachiel projected a thought to the boy.

'_That wasn't very nice.' _The thought came back. _'But I thank you anyway for being up here. You will now die'_

'Ahh, death. What a pleasurable experience. But I will make it fun for you too, as you will be there before me, along with humanity.'

---

'_-along with humanity'_

"Shut up and get out of my head!"

Enraged by the invasion, Shinji willed the eva to charge the angel. The Eva sprinted forward. Seeing this, Sachiel moved to the side and grabbed the head of the Eva in a hand, halting it and tearing up ground as it slid back a few hundred meters.

'_I will not die without completing my mission, Lillum'_

Inside the eva cockpit, Shinji watched as the hand holding the head glowed, before everything went white.

* * *

A/N: I've been working on this for a while (aprox. three/four months). its all about time. Don't expect quick chapter updates, but they will be posted, don't worry about that. Review, seriously. I want to know how this one went.


	2. Chapter 2

A/ N: Hi readers. I got rid of that authors note, so i'll be putting this here now. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Once again sorry for forgetting.

Disclaimer: Should be on first chapter.

* * *

Images rushed through his head, making it feel as if it was going to split in two with the intensity of what seemed to be memories of a life. A life of pain, despair, and anger, yet also friendship, and contentment throughout an existance.

All Shinji saw was a blinding white light, an occasional blur of color, and a shadow of a person standing in the background. Barely discernable to the eye, he saw a grin plaster itself onto the elusive face.

_´Welcome, Mr. Ikari, to your new life.'_

Shinji withdrew from his mind, his vision becoming black as he lost consciousness.

---

"_Is he going to make a full recovery?"_

"_Given the security of his governmental files, we don't know. We barley knew he was still alive when he was chosen."_

_A knock sounded on the door, before the sounds of footsteps echoed in the room. "Dr. Agaki, we have something I think you should see."_

"…_I'll be right there."_

_Two sets of footsteps followed by a whumping of a closing door sounded. _

"_Shinji…Get better soon."_

_The door slid open again, and the air went tense. _

"_Sir…I-I-I'll be leaving."_

---

Shinji's left eye opened slowly, taking in the surroundings of white, and the monotonous tone of a hart monitor as he rose into a sitting position. There were no windows; instead a wall portraying a peaceful landscape was presenting a light source. Apart from that wall, a steel door, a few cabinets containing unknown items, a chair, and miscellaneous stands and tubes were all that was present in the room.

Shinji rose in bed, unconsciously taking in the background music meant for kids. Raising a hand, he curiously felt at the right side of his face, only to feel gauze covering it.

'Strange. Did something happen to my eye? I remember sitting in something that felt safe…' he looked through the wall providing light. 'Maybe later. I'll think later.'

He fell back onto the bed, trying to fall back to sleep.

---

_The pounding of many boots sounded everywhere. Shouts rose from many mouths, each looking for a common objective._

_A boy._

_Screams sounded, before they where quickly cut short. When found later, they would be found lying in puddles of their own blood._

_There was no trace of anyone, except for the dead soldiers._

_The lucky ones…._

---

Rei was being wheeled down the corridor. The incident in the hanger had not helped her injuries much, but she still felt glad. She was alive. But the boy…She couldn't help but feel something within her, some sort of emotion. And his eyes. Was he like her?

Quickly dismissing the thought, she knew the foolishness of that thought._Nobody_ was like her. But much like the dismissing thought, she couldn't help but know there was something about him. Something strange, yet in some way attractive.

Rei recoiled mentally. She knew her thought processes, but where had that come from. She decided to look into the matter at a later date as the soft clicking of the wheels of her cot announced the new hall to her. Cracking open her orbs, she found herself looking into the light, before feeling a presence nearby.

The boy…

She was wheeled down the corridor, the feeling leaving her as swiftly as it came.

-----

Chapter 2: Old Acquaintances

Part 2 of a NGE tale written by:

The light of darkness

-----

Held at gunpoint left a strange feeling inside of a figure, standing cuffed in front of the father he never knew, although he looked calm to all around him, all those who were paying attention that is.

Gendo was looking across his domain from the glass of his office. Looking at nothing but the tree's and grass.

"What are you?"

The question seemed a little farfetched. Shinji just stood and answered, his voice not once wavering. "Human. Your son. Your _only_ child. I thought that you knew that by now, after watching me for so long."

Gendo wheeled around, fury burning in his eyes hidden behind his glasses. "Enough with the comments. You are not my son. We would not breed such a creature as you. You are untrustworthy, nephilim."

Gendo's voice strayed from the visage he so easily kept by so little of a waver. His comment however caught Shinji off guard. Shinji believed he was human. Nothing else but humans existed on this planet. Now things were becoming unclear. Ever since the attack, he felt different…Changed.

He continued. "However, as much as I would like to be rid of you, I cannot." His voice came back under control. He turned again, to once again face the emptiness of the grounds. "I'm sure you know the reason behind this. As such, I'm placing you under strict surveillance. You are to call three times per day, once each at morning, noon, and night. Failure to do so will result in death. If you are to harm anyone, the punishment is death. Any powers you might manifest are to be reported immediately to doctor Agaki, and even then you are not to use them. Failure to do so will also result in death."

He broke contact with the glass and proceeded to his desk. "Are you done sir, I need to get housing. I'm sure that it'll make your job easier."

"Get out."

"Gladly."

Shinji turned heel, striding out of his office. As the doors closed behind him, his companion approached him.

"Captain, lets go to the resource department. I need a home."

Discreetly unfolding a map, Misato led them both to the next area that needed to be visible. Only Shinji noticed the tail he had recently acquired.

---

"_What! Are you out of your mind Misato!" _The voice echoed down the hallway, even though the disturbance had come from the speaker of the phone.

"Calm down, Ritsuko. It's not like I'm going to jump him or anything. They were going to chuck him in some ruined complex." Misato declaired over the phone cutting into Agaki's rant as Shingi leaned against the wall, deep in thought. Agaki had a good reason to rant. No one knew the extent of his nephilim powers, and so was a security risk. One which Agaki was _very _aware of.  
"So I decided that he could stay with me. I have a three roomed apartment, may I remind you, and I need the company."

"_The only company you need is a bed partner…"_

'Yep, this'll be interesting. I wonder if she drinks beer all the time like the generalization of people like her?' Shinji mused to himself.

---

A few birds called in the background as the oronge and red hues that only came at sunsets streaked the clear sky. Misato had insisted that they take a stop on the way home after visiting the central mall. It turned out to be a viewing platform half an hour from the city, and although the view was nice, Shinji wanted to know why they'd gotten the groceries of beer, instant meals, junk food and dips, and even more beer, before they departed for the hill instead of after.

"This is typical. Everything is dead in this city. Is there a reason behind draging me out here?"

Misato's shoulders slumped at his comments. This place was beautiful. The city surrounded by hills of trees, and the sunset. She started to question her self, 'Am I trying to hit on the kid? …nah.'

"…And stop checking your watch. Nothings going to happen. It's just an empty city dying after a battle…"

Sirens cut him off, drawing his attention back to the city as great pieces of land started to rise from the hidden deapths. Shinji just stared. Here he thought little of a place that couldn't defend itself, when it already had. He saw the difference in the buildings; the ones that stayed above had no windows, depicting their purpose.

"Welcome, Shinji Ikari," Misato announced, "To the city you saved. The fortress Tokyo-3"

---

If one could find a way through the mess, of which by some miraculas chance Misato did, then it could be cleaned. Shinji had always had that belief, but now it was shot to the frozen deapths of hell. Misato's apartment was…There was, or is, no way to describe it. A Mess, Pig sty, an infestation of inanimate small objects, gave it no credit. Misato's apartment just was.

"Make yourself at home." Came her voice from inside, reverbrating off the cans strewn about the floor.

Shinji snapped.

"MISATO! Get out here NOW!"

---

The click of the SDAT player echoed in the silence. The outdated portable media player had often been used in the past as a stress reliever for the rooms occupant, but it seemed that today, it could not be so. Too many changes had happened in one day.

…_A scream echoed down the bloodstained halls, reverberating in the ears of the deceased littering the halls…_

Shinji's eyes flew open. He could still remember those eyes, the face.

What was she doing here now, when he had finally thought he had gotten over it. He had killed her. Wiped her off the earth.

…_He flew across a plain, marked by a wreaked city filled with corpses. VTOL's were strewn across various streets, where trashed and totaled cars and tanks were littered. A battlefield for the survivors…_

He owed his life to her though, for various instances. Many a time, he had called her to act in his stead. His 'get-away-car', she took over when he couldn't handle things. Then two years ago, She up and left, leaving his life for when she said she'd be needed again. But why now. The attacks on the city were easy to handle.

'_-Oh, really Shin-chan. You don't need me…-'_

Shit.

She was back.

His crimson angel.

---

She wasn't in any form, but rather occupated in a 'house' in his head always insisting that he didn't need the space. As such, whenever she wanted company, she would put his consiousness in a room where he could see a possible future, but always one of destruction. She always stated that she was born in the White moon, what ever that was, but was thrown out for some odd reason that she wouldn't reveal.

He opened the 'door' in front of him and proceeded into the living room where paintings and murals of various topics resided watching over the empty room of a couch, beanbag, and various other items used to create objects of art.

"You renovated."

The two words held true to his word, as prieviously the room was painted a horrid yellow-green color. Presently, the calming blue gave a nice effect to the room.

Behind the easil a head appeared. Red eyes with an intence raven colored hair cut to shoulder hight framed the pritty face. Pink lips stretched into a thin smile, lighting the face further from the darkness it resided in. The room was well lit, but there was a primal darkness that wanted to expand into this room.

"Thanks, you like the color?"

Shinji raced across the room shoving the easil aside, before grabbing the angel and shoving her against the wall.

"Why did you come back! Now of all times! If you manifest over me, their going to kill us!"

Her eyes glowed, and suddenly he was on the other side of the room with her looking at him, her grin non-existant. She could be quite intimidating at the best of times, and her wings of black where not helping. She may have typical teenager gear on, but the light colors seemed to dim in the inner rage that burned benieth her orbs of dull scarlet.

"That is not the way to treat someone in their own home. And I was waiting for the so-called human in front of me to realise that I had never left! Jeez, why are the good ones always so damded dumb…"

Shinji restrained himself from further violence, before plonking himself down in the beanbag. His angel simply picked up the easil and threw the drawing on the floor where it abruptly vanished, swallowed by the ethereal floor that incased the 'house'.

"So what are we going to do. They have a copy of my DNA, and via mine yours. I know you don't like that much, Saeki."

"We'll deal with it," she stated, throwing herself down on her couch. "But I'll need to train you in here, now that the world knows what you are."

"Train me? How. We both know that you're not the best teacher in the world. And in what?"

"You are so dense sometimes. I'll summon you later. I _was_ just letting you know I was still here."

Shinji's vision started to waver. "One question. How long have you known that I wasn't human?"

He barely made out her smile. "Did you really believe that I could inhabit a home in a simple human?"


End file.
